


The Lotus Thief

by Leloca267



Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Don't know what to rate it, F/M, I don't know, Spoons, places, things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloca267/pseuds/Leloca267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries but basically<br/>New character enters Wolf Among Us and Bigby wants to know more about her<br/>This is my first work so yeah, here goes >.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were really just having a bad day.

“Outta my way, bitch!”

  
“Aye! Watch where you’re going!”

  
“Sorry, sorry, I’m so sorry…”You kept apologizing to everyone you bumped into. You lost your memories and the only things you had were a wad of cash (to which you have no idea how you got that much money), a lighter, a switchblade with a symbol on it all in one bag, and the clothes on your back. Trying to remember what happend only cause you headaches and since you tried for a good two hours, your head was throbbing. And it was only getting worse. The pain had gotten so bad that your vision would blur from time to time. Not just that but your back and shoulder would ache horribly every now and then as your body screamed for a rest but you chose to ignore it and kept going. You had asked for help by the people in the street but they didn’t give you the time of day. Even if they did, they would simply sneer at you for wasting their time. You honestly didn’t know much. You knew that you were in New York and your name but everything else was fuzzy. Before you knew it, it was night and you were walking along a relatively empty street. “What am I gonna do? I just can’t remember anything…”

  
“Oye! You, girlie!” You turn around to face whoever called you, tensing up slightly. Two identical men grin at you in a menacing way. They wore the similar clothes and were both short and had thick bodies.

  
“Yes?” One of them stepped closer to you.

  
“Watcha doin’ here? Pretty late for lady to be walking alone.” You try to clear your head as you attempt to speak in a even tone.

  
“I’m heading home.” Yeah right. You didn’t even have a home, at least, you don’t remember but you sure as shit weren’t to let them know that. They snickered at you and got even closer. You took a step back every time they took one step forward.

  
“Well, we would girlie but, you’re in the wrong neighborhood.”

  
“Yeah, now you have to deal with us.” You were looking around for an escape route when suddenly, a blonde woman in a red coat stood in front of you, blocking you from the eyes of the men.

  
“Dee, Dum, what are you doing to this poor girl?” They sighed, seemly annoyed.

  
“Aye, we were just trying to have some fun with the girl.”

  
“Yeah, just having fun.”

  
“Can’t you see that you’re scaring her? Now get outta here before I call Bigby over here.” Bigby? The name was something you felt you were familiar with but the pain started coming back and stopped your thoughts.

  
“Alright! Relax, Beauty! We’re leaving, come on Dum.” The other twin points at you and stares, stopping his brother.

  
“Dee…”

  
“What?” Following to where he was pointing, Dee pales slightly and tugs Dum away. “Let’s go!” They run away as your vision blurs and you become dizzy.You catch yourself against a nearby building in the nick of time before you fall. Your body is close to it’s limit.The woman rushes over and helps you up, shocked.

  
“Oh my god, you’re bleeding! Are you alright?!” You feel your body give out as she helps sit you down.Your vision kept blurring and your hearing would come on and off. You think the woman is saying something else but you can’t really tell. Your eyes were drooping and black edges around you. You hear footsteps and the smell of smoke but you can’t turn your head to see who it is.

  
“Beauty? What're you doing? Beast-” A deep and gruff voice, the smoke now filling your lungs as everything begins to fade.

  
“BIGBY! Help her!” Those voices were the last thing you heard before you blacked out.  
Yeah, today just wasn’t your day.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing you woke up to were voices. Five of them to be exact. Your body felt like lead so you just decided to listen to the conversation.

“Dr.Swineheart, how is she?” The lady’s voice from last night.

“She’s stable now. I found a bump on her head, couple of deep cuts, and a few bad bruises here and there. But what concerned me was what I found _in_ her body. Black bullets. This was lodged in her back and shoulder. Her body couldn’t handle it. That’s probably the reason she blacked out, among other things.” A proper sound man. The doctor. Well, at least you know now why your body was in such pain but it still didn’t explain how you lost your memories.

“Oh god, the poor girl was in such bad shape.”

“She almost died. If you hadn’t called me when you did, she would’ve punched her own ticket.However, she beats this fellow’s record of health. We lost her more times than this old boy.”

“For a mundie, she sure is one tough girl.” A flap of wings and a small breeze blows your nose, the voice a bit weird to hear, to you anyway.

“I don’t think she’s a mundie, Bufkin.” Another woman’s voice

“What do you mean, Miss Snow?”

“I agree with Miss White on this one. While I was cleaning her wounds, I went through her stuff and found these in her bag.” You hear shuffling to see whatever the doctor was showing to them.

“Oh my, where did she get this money from?”

“No, Miss Beast, this.”

“The switchblade.”

“There’s a symbol on it.” And finally, the same deep and gruff voice from last night. Smoke tickles your lungs and disappears as quickly as it came. This “Bigby” man.

“So she’s a Fable?”

“We can’t know for sure until we look up the the symbol in our records.Bufkin!”

“Yes, Miss White?”

“Come with me, we’re gonna check the records for this symbol.”

“Yes, Miss White.” They leave by the sound of heels and flapping of wings as someone gets closer to your body.

“What about her, doc?”

“For now, all she needs is rest and someone to watch her.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Beauty, what about Beast?”

“What about him, she’s in need? I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“No, Beauty, he won’t. Not after what happened before. For now, go home, I’ll take care of her.”

“Bigby….are you sure? I’ll stay by her side if I need to.”

“I’ll handle this, I am the sheriff after all.”

“Aren’t you tired?When was the last time you slept?”You catch the small chuckle coming from “Bigby” judging by the conversation.

“3 days ago. I’ll be fine though, don’t you know that wolves are nocturnal by nature?” Was he trying to make a joke?

“Well, if you say so. But you better let me know when she wakes up.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I believe my work here is done. Call me if anything serious happens. Good day.”

“Bye, Bigby.” Once the door closed and you left that everyone left, Bigby came up and wiped the hair from your forehead.

“Just who the hell are you? Such a pretty girl beat up, but why?”

You hear footsteps walking away as you drifted off to sleep once more.

  


You dreamed of lotus blossoms and sunshine until some soldiers stormed in and burned the flowers and your home, the sky now dark and dreary.The shrill scream of your name on your father’s lips and the sobs of your mother filling your ears and blood staining your hands as your siblings die one by one.

“No!” You snap your eyes and see a man with long light brown hair with amberish eyes looking down at you. He looks at you with worry before glancing behind him.His scent fills your nose, a type of forestry musk mixed with cigarettes.

“She’s awake.” The door opens and the woman rushes to your side, relief in her face as she smiles widely.

“Thank god, I thought you would never wake up.”

“Beauty, Swineheart did say that she would be fine.”

“He also said that if we hadn’t called him when we did, she would’ve died. Anyways, are you feeling better?You hungry?” You slowly sat up, wincing a bit from the wounds. “Be careful…”

“I’m okay. May I please have some water?” The woman, “Beauty”, nodded quickly. You needed water badly, your body aching from lack of hydration.

“Of course, I’ll be right back with water. Don’t move.” With that, she runs out the door, leaving you alone with “Bigby”. He sighs deeply, shaking his head and lights a cigarette. You watch him in a puzzled manner before he notices and gestures to the corner closest to the door.

“She forgot we have a water machine right behind the door.” Sure enough, there is was: a small water machine.Realizing this, your lips curve into a small smile, a giggle escaping from your mouth before it turns to a coughing fit. Concerned, he comes over and gently pats your back. You nod a thank you when you finally stop and he steps away again, going over the the corner furthest from you. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-” You shake your head.

“No, please. I think I needed that. It’s like they say: Laughter is the best medicine.” You didn’t really know why you thought it was funny in the first place but nonetheless, you make you smile. You just hoped that “Bigby” didn’t find you weird. Peeking over at him, he raises an eyebrow.

“Is that so?” You nod, leaving him to his thoughts for a moment but then you think about the conversation that you heard when you were “sleeping”.

“Umm….” He looks up from his shoes, putting out his cigarette.

“Yes?”

“You’re Bigby, right?” He seems surprised by the question and begins to open his mouth.

“Ye-” The woman burst into the room, water bottle in hand.

“Here you go. I ran quickly to come back.”

“Thank you, Miss …”

“Beauty, just call me Beauty.”

“Okay, thank you Beauty. I really appreciate this a lot.” You quickly opened the bottle and took a huge gulp.

“It’s no trouble at all. I’m just glad you’re alright. You had me worried there.” You glance at her and see that she was being genuine. Such a nice person.

“You know, you’re the first person that helped me today.” You laugh in a self-deprecating way. “Honestly, I almost gave up when the two men were cornering me but you helped me, so thank you, truly.” She grabbed your hand and held it, brushing some hair that was on your face.

“Wait-guys? Could it be-”

“Not now, Bigby. No, it’s okay. People in New York can be so rude. I can’t believe no one helped you, the nerve of some people.” So his name really was Bigby. Just then, her phone rang and she turned to him.  “That’s probably Beast.” She glanced back at you.”I gotta leave but Bigby here will take care of you so if you need anything, ask him. I’ll try to be back soon. Bye bye.” She got up and left, for good this time. You watch him yet again lighting another cigarette.

“So you _are_ Bigby.” Blowing out a smoke, he nods. You had to thank him for helping Beauty save you from dying and from that dream.

“Yes, and I have some-” You get up and walk over, refusing your legs to give out on you but failed. You tumble into him and he catches you in his arms. “Are you-”

“Thank you.”  You don’t look at him. Instead, you stare at what you’re wearing and notice the dried blood on your shirt, your cut up black tights, and the cigarette on the floor. You don’t know why but tears started to prick your eyes.

“Sure but-” Glancing up, with tears now in your eyes, you smile. Unsure what to do, Bigby just stares.

“Thank you for saving me.”

“Well, Beauty was the one that-”

“But you carried me in didn’t you? And you woke me up from my nightmare. So thank you.”

“How do you know that I carried you?”

“Your scent of cigarettes lingers off you. That, and you just seem like the person to help someone in need.” He just nods and studies you up and down before turning to the door, your limp body still in his arms.

“Right. But first, let’s get you back in bed okay?” You let him lead you back but you trip and cough, your stomach doubling back in pain. “Shit.” Swiftly, he picks you up and runs out the room. “Snow, get Swineheart back here again!” Your stomach felt on fire and your shirt sticking to your skin. Shaking you gently, his rough hand strokes your face. It felt nice for a second, your mind drifting. “Hey, stay with me.” Snow walks out with a panicked expression.

“He’s not answering his phone.”

“Dammit!”

“Wait! Bigby!” Without saying anything else, Bigby holds you closer to him as he races out the building and into the streets, twisting and turning until finally banging on a door. Meanwhile, that burning sensation increased and look down at the new blood staining your already dirty shirt, your head feeling lighter than before..

“Aww, I actually really liked this shirt…” Your vision blackens as you chuckle, feeling close to death.

“Hey, don’t close your eyes! Listen to me, don’t you dare close your eyes!” You touch Bigby’s face, your fingers brushing against his lips before it your strength disappears and your arm dangles.

“Thank you, Bigby, for everything.” Then everything turns black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me!! I figured that I'd post this chapter on the 4th of July since it's fun time and all so enjoy

Bigby’s POV-ish (still in third person)

 

Dr.Swineheart opens the door and sees the girl in his arms, opening the door wider to allow Bigby in.

“Go into the room, You know where it is, right old boy?” He nods, playing attention to the girl then the doctors words. Walking to his office room, he pushes away the supplies on the examination table with one hand and carefully places the girl down. He could smell her scent fading the slightest and her heartbeat slow.

“You better not die on me…”

“My my, you certainly care for this girl.  Did you know her in the Homelands?” There it was again, the question that’s been nagging his mind ever since Bigby saw her. Did he really know her? He decides to change the subject.

“We don’t know if she’s actually a Fable, Swineheart.” He shrugs, lifting up her shirt. Her cut had opened and widen from before. Swineheart works on it straight away, trying to stop the bleeding.

“I believe she is but whatever the case, I’m glad you rushed over here. Her wound is bleeding more than before. Tell me, what caused it to open up? Anything she did when she woke up for example?” He thinks back and curse.

“She laughed at what I said, had two coughing fits and tripped.” He sighed deeply, cleaning up the wound.

“She shouldn’t be doing that, she’s in critical condition so she must be calm in order to heal.” He doesn’t say anything as he works on her. Unable to stand the silence, Bigby grabs a Huff n’Puff and light it. After a minute, he gets closer to the table, staring down at her face.

“So, Swineheart, be honest with me. Do _you_ know her?” He shakes his head but then opens his mouth.

“I can’t say for sure. I look at her face and try to place her, but the only thing that pops up are silver hands.”

“Silver hands?” Nodding, he begins stitching her up. What does silver hands have to do with anything? Bigby didn’t know any Fable that has silver hands. Dwelling in his thoughts, a hand rests on his shoulder.

“She’ll be fine for now. I would say she should stay here in order to give her blood transfusions since her body is so weak at the moment but you are allowed to take her back to the office as long as you are careful and gentle. Can you handle that?”

“Yea, thanks Swineheart.” Picking her up, her face contorts to pain before relaxing again. Her heartbeat still slow but better, soft but steady. Her scent fills his nose, a kind of sea breeze and flowers.

“Ah, before I forget. Wait here just a sec.” He enters his kitchen and comes back with a bag full of stuff. Checking it over, he hands it over to him.  “Use this. Hang the blood bags upside down on a IV dropper and inject a needle in her veins. I’ll let you handle that since I’m sure your past experiences can help you locate where the veins are.”*

“Right…anyways, thanks again.” He leads him out the door.

“Let’s stop meeting like this old boy. Not that I don’t enjoy your company but seeing you in these types of situations, it gets tiresome.”

“I agree. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”  He makes his way back to the office, people on the street watch in interest as the girl snuggles deeper into his chest.She mutters things here and there, something about flowers but he thinks nothing of it and enter the Woodlands building. Snow stands in the lobby, deep in thought. Getting closer, he notices that her eyes are unfocused.   
“Snow.” Pulled from her thoughts, she flinches but then sighs.

“Good, I was getting worried about her.”

“Yeah, I’m good thanks for asking.” She ignores the comment and peeks at the girl.

“What did Swineheart say?”

“She needs a blood transfusion and rest. She lost a lot of blood.” Her eyebrows knit together, a scowl etching her face mas she begins to pace.

“This is going to be tough. We don’t have any contacts in the blood bank so-”

“Snow.” She continues on, crossing her arms.

“I don’t know how we’re going to do this. I don’t know anyone that-”

“Snow!” She stops and glares at him.

“Why didn’t you just ask-” He tosses the bag at her, her hands nearly missing it but catches it nonetheless.

“Swineheart did give me these and said we need to inject this into her veins. Can you get the stand and get this ready for me? I gotta put her down somewhere.”

“Right. I’ll be right back. I’ll meet you there shortly.” Into the office room, he places the girl back into the couch.

“Snow sure has her moments.” Suddenly, a chuckle comes from behind. Turning to face the owner of the voice, a lady in her 50s(?) is leaning on the wall. Dark brown hair with some greying and hazel eyes. Her smell was of something like sandalwood and lemongrass.

“You’re quite right. Though, she was much nicer before that whore of her husband cheated on her. You’re Bigby, right?”

“Who are you?” Laughing, she stands up straighter and places her hand on his shoulder, her face near his ear.

“Be a dear and just stay put, okay?” He tries to move but his body refuses to budge as she heads over to the girl. His body turns around on its own and he watches her run her hand along the girl’s face. The woman’s expression turns from smiling to concerned in an instant. The scene looked like a mother looking over her sick daughter. “My poor dear, don’t you worry, I will always protect you.” She kisses the girl’s forehead. “I’m sorry I can’t bring you with me and return your memories. Right now, it’s too dangerous but soon. For now, this is goodbye my sweet.” Her words struck him and he tries to move once more but fails.

“Wait! What do you mean return her memories? Who is she? What the fuck is going on here?” She shakes her head and kneels down in front of him.

“Listen, I don’t have time to explain to you what’s happening. I’ve heard that you’re the sheriff around here. So, I beg of you, please protect her. For this time,” she pauses, “I can’t protect her myself. And you know her! She used to tell me all about you, you seemed like a good person.”

“I know her? How? I would remember something like that!” She shakes her head again.

“Nearly everyone she ran into in the Homelands forgot about her because I erased her from their memory.” What the hell?

“Why?” She looks back and stands up.

“I have to go but keep her safe. I’m going to erase my face from your mind and make you pass out. Here.” She pokes his forehead and places something in his hand, the edges of his eyes blackening as he falls down to the ground. “Give this to her when she wakes up. She’ll need it. Goodbye.” Just then, his eyes shut tight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bigby! Wake up!” A slap echoes in the room and he opens his eyes to see Snow staring down at him.

“What happened?” She scoffs.

“You tell me. Just what happened here? I come back and find you on the floor!” Everything came rushing back on our favorite detective and jumped to his feet.

“Where is she?”

“The girl? She’s on the-” He shakes his head.

“No , the woman that was here!” Snow gets up and grabs his arm.

“Bigby, there wasn’t any woman here. I did, however, find this in your hand.” She pulls out a necklace, a silver looking lotus flower. Baffled by what the witch gave him, he blinked several times.

“How was that in my hand?” She leans close and shows him that by rubbing the flower, the silver is gone. Instead, gold is present but as quickly as Snow rubbed it, it returned back to “silver”.

“It’s charmed with magic. It’s not real silver so you wouldn’t have any trouble holding it. Also…” He pays attention to her next words. “She’s not a Fable but a Mundie. I can’t find any records on her.” He immediately shakes his head before she finishes her sentence.

“No, she has to be a Fable, not after what happened with the woman. In fact...” Going over the sleeping girl, he lifts up her shirt and points at her body. “Snow, look at her.” Snow gets flustered and upset with his sudden action and glares at Bigby.

“Bigby, just what are you doing with her?!”

“She’s fully healed. She only has some scars from it but other than that, she’s fine. And she also has this.” Beckoning her over, Snow tentatively comes to see what he wants to show her and gasps.

“No...that can’t be possible. She’s a Mundie.”

“Snow, this is no ordinary tattoo, it’s from the Homelands. She’s not a Mundie. Now, what exactly did you find from the records?” Crossing her arms, she shrugs.

“Nothing, we found nothing on her or the symbol. We only found some ripped pages. It was strange since we take care of the records but I didn’t think it applied to this case.” Rubbing his temples, he begins to pace.

“Snow, everything detail is important. Can you bring the book with the ripped pages here?” She gives him a look. “What?”

“Can I trust that you won't knock out again when I get back?”

“Yes, now can you get it for me please?”

“Alright, I’ll be back.” Leaving him alone, he thinks about the woman. Just who was she? He knew she had to be a witch but he knew most witches and such lived on the 13th floor. Was she  just another Auntie Greenleaf waiting to happen? The more he thought about it, the more it drove him crazy. He almost didn’t see the girl waking up. Her movement was sluggish as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“What happened to me?” He rushed to her side and handed her the water bottle, to which she drank in one big gulp. “Thank you.” Taking the empty bottle, he tossed it in the trash.

“You knocked out from the loss of blood. We almost lost you, again. Swineheart was getting concerned.” The girl fixes her shirt and give him a perplexed expression.

“Whose Swineheart?”

“He’s the doctor for us Fables.”

“Fables?” He sighs as she scoots for him to sit next to her. He wondered if she knew anything at all.

“Ah man, where do I start? Let’s see…..it all started in this place called the Homelands…” 

 

*Swineheart was making a jab at Bigby's past when he used to kill people for fun. He knew where the veins and such were in order to kill the humans. Swineheart wasn't trying to be harsh but just reminding Bigby that he knows what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my work so far. I would like to know what you guys think of it since I like feedback. Am I making Bigby and Snow too OOC? I'm kinda mixing them from the comic book(I only read a a few issues) and them from the video game together so let me know if they seem a bit weird.


	4. Chapter 4

“....and that about covers it. Got everything?” You nodded. You really appreciated Bigby helping you out like this. Once he told you everything and how you lost your memories, it made you feel better. It wasn’t your fault that you don't remember anything, someone just took them away from you.

“I think so, but I have a few questions for you.” He lights a cigarette.

“Fair enough.Shoot.”

“I get that you’re the big bad wolf but what made you want to become sheriff and why do you smoke so much?” He blows some smoke in a snicker.

“You wanna know why I smoke so much? Out of everything I just told you?” You nodded again..“Well, I’m a wolf and I’m hypersensitive to smell so in order to dull it out, I smoke. It’ll drive me crazy otherwise. The other question...Snow gave me the job so I took it. Leaving the Homelands was supposed to be a fresh start. I just wanted to show everyone that I’m not the same wolf as I was back then.”

“But you seem like such a nice-”

“Bigby, give me a hand would you?!” Snow comes in with a box filled with books, struggling to walk without almost falling over. Before Bigby could get up, you jump over and pick up the box with ease.

“Oh, thank go-” Snow stops mid-sentence when sees you.

“Where do you want this, MIss Snow?” Stunned, she gapes like a fish as Bigby takes the box from you in one hand and puts it down near the coffee table.

“I’m amazed that you could carry this.” You didn’t really think it was heavy when you picked it up so you started looking at your arms and flexed.

“Really?”

“You might be just as strong as Bigby here.” You laugh, pulling up your sleeves.

“Wanna arm wrestle to find out?” Snow shakes her head as Bigby smirks. She puts a hand on your shoulder.

“How about we get you something else to wear?” You almost forgot about your blood-stained shirt.“Wait right here, I’ll grab something for you.” She left and you notice a smile on Bigby’s face.

“What’s up with that face?” Putting out his cigarette, he chuckles.

“Nothing, I can just tell that you’re gonna give Snow a hard time. Not on purpose, anyways. She’s already taken you under her wing.”

“Am I gonna be a hard time for you as well?” He scratches the back of his neck.

“Nah, you’re actually a nice set of pace. After everything that’s happened around here, we need something or someone a little light-hearted.”  
“That’s right. I forgot that you told me about the case. Talking with you is so nice, it made me forget about it.”

“I’m back.” Snow grabbed your hand and dragged you away. Bigby waved you goodbye out the door.

“Where are we going?” Snow looked back and smiled at you.

“We’re getting you changed.” She stopped and ushered you into a small room. “Okay, now take off your clothes, please.” Going along with it, you strip yourself down to your bra and underwear. She turns around with a blue fluffy-looking dress.  “Unfortunately, this was the only thing I could find that would most likely fit you. We’ll have to take you shopping for clothes.”

“Okay.” You knew you shouldn’t pout but you really didn’t like dresses. Snow helps you into the dress, zipping you up and such.

“You know, I never got your name.” You raise your eyebrows in surprise.

“Really? Well, my name is-”

“Miss Snow!” The door bursts open to a flying monkey with green fur charging in, frantic. Snow only gives it a glare.

“What is it, Bufkin?” Bufkin points outside, catching his breath before he speaks again.

“Mr.Bluebeard is here, Miss Snow. And he doesn’t seem too happy about something.” Snow rolls her eyes as she finished zipping you up, the dress a bit snug.

“Yeah, well, when did you ever see Bluebeard in a decent mood? I’ll be right there just give me a minute. There, you’re good to go.” She smiles as you turn around to face her. “You look nice. I’ve got to go but you can go shopping, take Bigby with you. Here, this is all your belongings. I’ll try to see you later.” Handing you your stuff, she nods and leaves.

“Alrighty then.” Heading back the way you came with your belongings in a box, you get fidgety as the dress sways with each movement of your hips, the fabric brushing against your mid-thigh. “Ugh, I really don’t like this but it could be worse.”

“What could be worse?”

You jump and punch where the voice came from, dropping the box in the process. Bigby catches your fist in the nick of time, your knuckle an inch away from his face. He looks at you in a mix of awe and shock. “Nice reflexes.” You let out a small whimper in shame as a blush starts to creep up on your cheeks.

“Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’m sorry I snuck up on you. I would also say nice dress but you seem uncomfortable in it.” Pulling away from his warm grip, you hug yourself.

“Yeah, apparently, it was the only thing Snow could find that would fit me.” He nods. In need of a distraction, you get down and begin to pick up what fell out. He stops you.

“Hey, allow me.” You shake your head and open your mouth to speak but he gives you a look. “I’m the one that made you drop it, let me pick it up.” You end up letting him take care of it. When he’s done, he hands it to you. You smile at his kindness.

“Thank you.”  He gestures to the box in your hands.

“Does the dress come with a bag?” You giggle.

“No, thank God. But I do need a place to put this. At least, for now anyways.”

“I think I can help you with that. Follow me.” With that said, you follow him to a door with an old frame and some aged wood. He opens the door and turns on the light. “Believe it or not, we actually have a lost and found.” Around you are loads of random things: clothes, charms, staffs, bags, socks, toys, etc. You stare at each thing in amusement.

“So people in Fabletown lose things?”

“Well, we’re just like everybody else. We only have a few differences. Wait right here, I think we have something for you.”Rummaging through everything, he comes back with a blue bag with some words on it: Police Box*. “You could use this backpack we have from this place. Which reminds me…” Handing you the bag, he pulls out a necklace from his pocket. “I believe this is yours. It must’ve fell off when we brought you in.” You place everything in the bag quickly, trying not to waste his time.

“Thank you.”

Once you’re done, you turn your back to him and lift up your hair, tying it up a messy bun.

“Wait, what are-”

“Would you be so kind as to help me with my necklace?” You could hear him scratching his chin from behind you, the way his fingernails rubbed against his stubble.

“You’re asking the wrong person, you know.” His voice was laced with uncertainty.

“Well, I’m positive you’ll do a good job.”

“Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” And just like that, you see his arms swing around you, the necklace placed on your collarbone. His fingers brushed on the nape of your neck, gentle despite his rough hands. You knew he was fumbling to get the hook on the other side and you giggle. You got this funny feeling for a moment but it disappeared as quickly as it came. After two minutes of struggling, he finally gets it and backs away. “There.” You release your hair from its messy bun and let it fall.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.“ You both don’t say anything for a while, unsure of what to say next. You suddenly remembered what you were wearing and ask him.

“Could you tell me what to find a clothing store? I kinda wanna get out of this dress as soon as possible.” This time, he chuckles.

“I’ll do you one better, I’ll show you the way.”  Heading out into the streets, backpack slugged on one shoulder, you realize something.

“Bigby?” He looks at you, lit cigarette in mouth.

“Yeah?” You touch the necklace.

“I never had a necklace.” He sighs, smoke escaping his lips.

“I know, but ….listen, I’m not gonna lie to you so here’s the truth: a witch came to visit you, healed you, and told me to give this to you. She’s the one that took your memories.” You didn’t understand.

“But if she took my memories away, then why would she care about me and give me this?” He rubbed his chin.

“Because, from my understanding, she cares deeply for you. Both you and her have a past. Hell, apparently, we even knew each other.  She said she erased you from everyone’s mind so I can’t remember. But the point is that she took them away to protect you. From what? I don’t know but I promise that I will find out and help you in whatever way I can.” You knew he had no reason to lie to you about this. You knew you could trust him.But what bothered you was that the witch erased you from everybody, so even Fables couldn’t really tell you who you were. You racked your brain to see if something, anything, came up but nothing. You did feel something touch your ass, however. You turn and see a man smirking at you as he passed by. Your blood boiled and your hands clenched seeing him look smug.

“I’d tap that.” You definitely weren’t in the mood to deal with this asshole but before you could do or say anything, Bigby beat you to it and had him pinned against a car, twisting the man’s arm in a painful grip.

“Apologize. Now.” His voice was lower than just a few seconds ago. You rest your hand on Bigby’s arm.

“Bigby, it’s okay. Let go of him please.” Annoyed, he lets go of the mundie’s arm, crossing his arms on his chest. The mundie cradles his hurt arm and glares at Bigby.

“What the hell, man?! What was tha-” You punch the mundie square in the stomach. You could feel your lips curl into a twisted smile while the mundie groans from the pain.

“Please remember that women aren’t pieces of meat. If you aren’t careful...you might get hurt. Consider this a warning.” Turning to Bigby, you pull him close to you. “Shall we take our leave? Good day, sir.” Bigby allows you to drag him away with his mouth slightly open. Once you were sure you were far away, you release your hold on Bigby. “Sorry about that.”

“Care to explain?”

“It just annoyed me that men like him would treat women like that.” He shakes his head to stop you.

“No, not that. I understand that loud and clear. What I mean is, where the hell did that come from? Your personality did a 180.”

“Oh. I don’t know, something just came over me. What I do know now, is that I can probably take care of myself.” He snickered.

“That’s for sure. Come on, I think there’s a clothing store around here.”

“Lead the way, Mr. Wolf.” He raise his eyebrows while he pulls out yet another cigarette.

“Mr.Wolf?” You shrug.

“Just wanted to try it out.”

“Well?” You shake your head.

“Sounds too proper. I like calling you Bigby for sure. Makes it feel like we’re close friends. Who knows? Maybe we were.”  

“Alright. But what do I call you?”

“I never told anyone my name ever since I woke up have I?” He shakes his head and guides you inside the store. “My name is Sadira.”

 

*The Police Box bag is a reference to Doctor Who if anybody didn't figure that out. I don't watch Doctor Who but I figured it would be cool to add it.  I have a few friends who like it so yeah. I am a fan of Sherlock however (wiggles eyebrows) oh! I really can't wait for the fourth season! >.<


	5. Chapter 5

Bigby's POV

 

“Sadira?” She nods as his mind starts to run in circles. You see, Sadira was the name of a girl he once knew back in the Homelands. But why does he suddenly remember her? The witch said she erased everyone’s memories about this girl. So why now? Was it because of the necklace? He felt a spark back when he put the necklace on her. He thought nothing of it but maybe the witch charmed it? Or maybe it was her eyes? When he first looked into her eyes, they felt so familiar. Whatever the case, he was thankful for knowing who this girl was. He finally had a lead, a place to start looking.

“Yup, that’s my name.”

“Wait, so your name really is Sadira?” She nodded again as Bigby tries to understand. He stops her from taking another step as he stares into her eyes. She giggles nervously.

“Bigby, what’s wrong? You’re kinda making me nervous.”

“Sadira, do you not remember? Wait, of course you wouldn’t remember me. Your memories were taken from you.” He puts his hands on her shoulders, trying to gather his thoughts. Looking back at her, her eyes seemed desperate to understand what was happening. He took deep breathes and continued. “Listen, I remember you. Your name brought back my memories. Back in the Homelands, we use to play with each other. When I was only a pup, you found me. You stayed with me for a long time until, one day, you suddenly disappeared.” She looked away but he could tell she was thinking of something, her mind in gear.

“But, why now? What brought back the memories? I know you said my name brought it back but it must’ve been something else.” He nods.

“I think it’s the necklace. The witch must’ve put a spell on it or something.”

“That makes sense. And if the wi-” She glances around and places a hand on his chest, her face near his ear.“You know what? Let’s talk about this back at the office. Right now, we’re drawing attention. I’m gonna go pick out some clothes, I’ll be right back.”  She leaves him standing there by himself, her shoes clicking away with every step she takes.

“Bigby, is that you?” He turns to find Jack walking up to him, a smirk on his face. Bigby sighed deeply at the punk. He really didn’t want to deal with this guy at all. “Wow, it is you. Whatcha doing here? Wait, could it be that you’re gonna go peek at some girls cause that’s low, even for you?” Bigby pinches the bridge of his nose as he tries not to let Jack bother him.

“I’m here for business, Jack. And what exactly are _you_ doing here?” He steps back and gestures to the store.

“Well, Mr. sheriff, I work here. Gotta pay up somehow,right? But back to you, what kind of business do you have here? It wouldn’t be about the girl you took back to the office now would it?” Bigby opens his mouth to ask but Jack raises his hand to stop him. “Everybody knows. The big, bad wolf carrying a girl in his arms, back to his office? You really think that they wouldn’t say anything?” Bigby grabs the collar of Jack’s shirt.

“And who exactly are _they_? Jack raises his hands in surrender while looking smug.

“I don’t know, I just heard about it on my way here. Now, do you mind? I’m supposed to be working and you wouldn’t want to cause a scene here, right?” Looking around, Bigby could see the mundies staring at them and released Jack. Jack dusted himself off. “That’s better.”

“I’m not done talking to you, Jack. I want you back in my office later, got it?”

“Alright. Whatever you say.”

“Excuse me?” They both glance back and see Sadira standing there, shopping bag in hand. She walks past Bigby and to Jack, a polite smile on her face. She sticks her hand out to to greet him but Jack hesitates before giving her his hand. “You’re Jack, right?” He nods. “Right, well, you see” She bats her lashes at him, a coy smile on her face, “I’m looking for something and Bigby here is helping me. So I would appreciate it if you could swing by his office. Please?” He flashes her a smile, causing her to giggle. He nods happily before lets her hand go.

“Sure, anything to help a girl out. You take care of yourself around that one, okay? He ain’t called the big bad wolf for nothing.” He waves at Bigby. “See you around.” He finally leaves them alone and Sadira tugs at Bigby’s arm.

“Ready to go?” He gives her a look to which she sighs.“I’ll explain later, first I just wanna change outta this dress.” He lets it go, for now.

 

When they got back from their little shopping trip, Sadira went straight to the bathroom to change. She said that she would meet him back in his office as soon as she was done. With nothing better to do, Bigby started looking through the books Snow gave him on his desk.  His eyes would skim over the pages quickly, looking for anything to do with the name Sadira or a unnamed witch or some flower necklace.

“Don’t bother, you won’t find anything about her or me.”  The scent of sandalwood and lemongrass filled the air and Bigby turns around, crossing his arms to his chest as he leans back on his desk. There she was, the witch from before. Brown hair tied up in a ponytail and a dark leafy coat hugging her slightly pear shaped body, the coat’s hem a little over her pants. She didn’t look half-bad for someone who looked in their 50’s(?), her hazel eyes staring him down.

“Why?” She smirked.

“Because I took the pages and burned them. Or should I say, I took care of them.” He shook his head.

“That’s not what I’m asking. Why are you doing this?”

“I told you before, I’m doing this to protect her.” He stands up and points to his head.

“You said you erased everyone’s memories of her so then why can I suddenly remember her now?” She sighs, watching the door as she sat on the chair across him, the space between filled by his desk.

“I may have said that, but I also said I made people forget about her. I never did erase her from anyone. I did, however, make them forget. But I put a spell on that necklace to help you along. You won’t find her story on any of these books, I took care of that. But only few know her truth, right now, I’m trying to see if I can trust you.” He scoffs at her, pacing a bit.

“And what about you? How can I trust what you tell me?”

“You are the sheriff, I thought you could smell bullshit.” She gets up, shrugging a bit as her coat swayed with the motion. She pushed her chair in and headed to the door but stopped. “Seeing as I’ve said everything I wanted, at the moment, I guess I have to erase my face from you now. Again.” He raised his hand to have her wait as she got close, fingers near his forehead. She puts her hand down to hear what he has to say.

“I understand but can I at least ask you something?” She shrugs again.

“Depends on what you ask.”

“What’s the name of her tale? So I know what to look for in helping her and protecting her.” She thinks for a minute, her eyes staring into his. Once she seemed satisfied in finding whatever she was looking for in his eyes, she finally nodded.

“The Lotus Thief. Her tale is the Lotus Thief.”

“Thank you.” She chuckles, shaking her head.

“Don’t thank me yet. I’m still waiting to see if I can trust you. You know what I have to do now, right?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Bigby? You in there?” The witch freezes, her hazel orbs widen.

“Shit, I need to go.” She whispers this before touching his temples. “Don’t worry, you won’t pass out on the ground. It’ll be over before she even walks in. Just take care of her.” Her touch was gone after the words left her lips, he looked and saw nobody. The door opens to Sadira, poking her head inside.

“Hello? Anybody there?”

“Yea, yea, come in.” Sadira enters with a plaid pullover, jean shorts, fishnet tights with some flower patterns on it, and combat boots. Overall, Bigby thought she looked good. But of course, this was not the time for this. That didn’t stop the smirk on his lips though.“Interesting choice of clothing.” She give an embarrassed smile, brushing invisible dust off her new clothes.

“I know, the tights are a bit much, huh?” He shakes his head.

“I think they tie everything together.” She chuckles as she leans on the doorframe.

“Really? Fashion tips from Bigby?” He shrugs.

“Well, this has been a surprising day.” She walks over to sit on the chair, relaxing into it. If only she knew that the witch sat there only moments ago.

“That’s for sure. Have you started on a lead already?”

“Yea, but I just found out that anything on you has been torn from the books or never mentioned. The only thing I found was a title of a fairy tale to which I think is about you.” She raises her eyebrow in curiosity.

“And why would you think is was about me?” He grabs the a notepad and writes the name down, underlining the word Lotus.  He points to her necklace.

“The flower on the necklace is a lotus so I don’t think it was a coincidence that the name of this fairy tale and your necklace just happen to match.” Just than, footsteps are heard outside and he could hear Snow’s voice.

“Bluebeard, where are you going?!

“To talk to Bigby about this mess!” The door bursts open to a bald, tall man in a red vest glaring at Bigby. He points at Bigby with Snow on his trail. “Bigby!”  The man, Bluebeard, notices Sadira and out of nowhere, begins to smirk. “So this is where she is! Nice to finally meet you.”

“Name’s Sadira.” He gently reaches for her hand and kisses it. Sadira just nods.

“My name, sweetheart, is Bluebeard.”

“Bluebeard, you can’t just-” She cuts herself off when she sees Bluebeard and Sadira. She doesn’t try to hide how upset she is as she crosses her arms. “Alright, you got to meet  her, now can we go back to what we were discussing?” He merely glanced at Snow with disdain, his hands still holding onto Sadira’s.

“Now why would I do that? Don’t you know it’s rude to suddenly leave after meeting each other?” She rolled her eyes and steps forward, the look she gives him is killer.

“I think Sadira will understand since we have important things to discuss.” He sighs deeply before returning his gaze to Sadira.

“I’m sorry that you have to see this, Sadira but unfortunately, I must go. Let’s talk when we have the chance.”  She nods slowly and pulls a polite smile on her lips.

“Of course, it was a pleasure to meet you.”  Bluebeard kisses her hand once more then swiftly heads to the door. He stops, however, and turns to look at Bigby.

“Bigby.” Bigby nods to him, his arm crossed and his eyebrows furrowed

“Bluebeard.” Bluebeard smirks and quietly leaves. Few seconds pass and Sadira claps her hands, Bigby slightly startled by the noise.

“Well, that was pleasant and all but, let’s go back to business, shall we?” Bigby’s frown was replaced with a smug look by the sarcastic tone in her voice. But this wasn’t the time for whatever this thing between them was (friendship? Something more?), it was time to help her out. This was a case after all. Clearing his throat, he pulls out a cigarette. He would never admit that he’s a chain smoker, not that he was really hiding it, but he loved the feel it gave him every time he inhaled the chemicals.

“Right, what was I talking about before the asshole walked in?” She laughs at his nickname for Bluebeard.

“You were discussing how the name of a certain fable or fairy tale somehow connects to the necklace that I’m wearing that was given to me by the mysterious witch?”

“Right, well, as I said earlier, the flower is a lotus which just happens to be in the name of the fable.” He grabs a small piece of paper and write down the name of the fable: The Lotus Thief. She stares at the paper for a bit, her hand gently stroking her necklace. There a shine in her eyes a second later, a tears falling down her face without her aware of it. Bigby gets close to her, unsure of what to make of her reaction. “Sadira? What’s wrong?” Her lips open but barely any sound comes out.

“My parents….”

 

 

 

 

 

 _ **OOOhhhhhhh. so interesting... btw if you guys want to see what she's wearing, I made a little thing on polyvore** (dude, I know. Polyvore, what am I? 13? hahaha no but yeah, I did that. please don't take that 13 joke seriously, I'm just messing around_ _**)** **ANYWAYS, here is the link enjoy:** _ **http://www.polyvore.com/twau_outfits_in_office/set?id=202463456**

**(P.s don't judge me if you decide to look at my profile at polyvore. I was a mere 13 years old when I made that i think anyway? Nope, just checked, I was 15 so don't nag me plz T-T)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy  
> Fair warning to those who need it, I do mention things like chest cavity and such so thought I'd give a heads-up.

“Your parents?” She couldn’t look at Bigby even if she wanted to. Her eyes were glued to the words on the paper. _The Lotus Thief._ Those three words brought her back to her dream earlier: the blood, the tears, the fire, her family, and the lotus blossoms _._ She jumped when Bigby gently placed his hand on her shoulder. He stomped on his cigarette before speaking.

“I need a mirror.” He only nods and hurries out to get one for her. She rubs her eyes, hoping that this wasn’t real but finds tears instead. She wipes away the rest of her tears as Bigby comes back with the mirror.

“Here you go. I also got you some water.” She nodded and took the mirror, Bigby placing the glass of water on his desk. She laughs at herself at how stupid she must look, the reflective surface turned away from her.

“You know, I’ve never seen what my face looks like. That I know of at least.” He watches her frown as she flips the mirror over and glances at her own face. She didn’t know what to expect but it certainly wasn’t this. Her finger shake as they brush through the grayish part of what is her hair. “This is my hair?” She turned her attention to her eyes after and gasped at how strange it appeared: a type of blue with a shake of green in the middle. Everything about her seemed different and it bothered her. What caused this? As her thoughts dwelled into questions that couldn’t be answered, she noticed that blood was now smeared on her cheek. Rubbing her face, it wouldn’t go away. Bigby watched in concern.

“Sadira?” The faces of her parents appeared before her and she throws the mirror down, curling up in a ball.

“NO!” He grabbed her hands but she pushed them away, shaking her head. “STOP! Stop it!” He ignored her and pulled her into a hug, squeezing her into his chest.

“Sadira, please calm down. It’s okay….you’re safe.” She knew she could get out of his arms but seeing her dead parents shook her up, so she let him hold her until she left herself relax. Minutes go by before she pulls away and looks at the broken mirror. Bigby follows her gaze and shrugs. “Don’t worry too much about it. Right now, are you okay?” She nodded. “Okay, good. I’m gonna go clean this up for you. Just relax for now.” He gets up and heads to the closet but she grabs his hand.

“My parents died. I don’t know why but I just know that it was my fault. Not just my parents but my sisters and brothers. They all died.” His eyes squinted.

“How do you know this?”

“My dream. The nightmare I had wasn’t a dream but a memory of sorts. That’s why I said thank you when I first woke up.” Unsure what to say, he only stared at her. “I killed them. Because of something I did.” He squeezes her hand and forces her to look at him, kneeling to meet her eye-level as his hand rests on her cheek.

“Listen to me, nothing's your fault. Don’t ever blame yourself for something you couldn’t control.” She shook her head, covering his hand on her cheek with her own.

“But I-” He gives her a stern look.

“No. Repeat what I say: What happened wasn't my fault.” She sighs, slouching slightly into the chair.

“Bigby-” He puts both of his hands on her face at this point and leans closer to her, their noses brushing against each other.

“Say it.” She looks down for a moment before finally staring into his eyes.

“What happened wasn’t my fault.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’m going to help Bigby in any way to find out about my past and capture whoever attacked me.” Her lips twitch upwards a little, that little smile forming.

“Am I really going to find out what happened and get who attacked me?” He nodded.

“I swear I’m going to get the son-of-a-bitch that hurt you and you’re going to find out about your past.” She pulls him into a hug, placing her face in the crook of his neck.

“Okay, I believe you. You know you’re gonna have to tell me the time you met me before and all that, right?” He laughs and pulls away.

“Deal.”

“Bigby,what happened here?!” Sadira jumps from the loud voice. Bigby turning around to see Snow standing by the door, glancing at the broken mirror. Lighting a cigarette, he stands up and sighs.

“It’s nothing Snow, don’t worry about it. I’ll clean it up. Anyway, what’s going on?” Staring at the mess a second more, she shakes her head and walks in.

“We got a call from Bella Venezia that someone broke into one of her motel rooms.” He rubs the bridge of his nose.

“Doesn’t she call us all the time with excuses? How is this any different? Just ignore her.” Snow tilts her head slowly, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Normally, I would agree but,” she walks over to his desk and drops a picture of a dead body with a file attached to it, “someone killed one of us.” He picks up the picture and brings it closer to his face, Sadira trying to sneak a peek at it. “That’s not even the whole thing. They found someone tied in the bathroom. Also, Sinbad was staying at the motel.” Putting out the cigarette, he throws on his coat. Sadira grabs the broom and begins to clean up the mess she made.

“Understood, I’ll head over right now.”

“Come talk to me when you’re done.” Snow heads out the room and closes the door. Sadira was trying to finish cleaning up before he left. Bigby stopped by the door and looked back at her, raising his eyebrow.

“You coming?” She smiles and hurries to gather her things, letting the broom hit the floor.

“Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sadira didn’t know what to expect when they came to the scene of the crime but it certainly wasn’t this: a beautiful lady with strawberry blonde hair greeting them by the front of what looked like the fanciest motel Sadira had ever seen. When the woman noticed the duo walking closer to motel, she frowned and crossed her arms. Sadira tugged at Bigby’s coat.

“Is she Bella Venezia?” Bigby began to open his mouth but they were already in front of the woman herself.

“It’s about time you showed up Bigby! I had to close down my motel today waiting for you!” He raised his arms up in surrender to her lecture.

“Alright, alright, I get it. I’m here now. Who found the body?” She scoffs, turning her heel around and walking towards the rooms.

“I wait on you for hours and that’s what you say to me? Whatever. The room was rented by a group of guys, or wolfs, I should say.” She stops to a door and pulls out keys to unlock it. When she unlocks the door, she steps back to let Bigby and Sadira open it. “Anyways, who’s this? New assistant? Looks pretty young to me.” She leaned forward to Sadira with a mocking grin. “Listen, honey, little kids can go play in the pool over there.” Sadira just smiled and got in Bella’s face.

“I don’t know about you but we’re trying to do our jobs here. Now, if you excuse me, the adults have work to do.” Bigby whistled at the remark. Bella glared at her for moment, sucking her teeth and crossing her arms.

“Well, I’m going to the front desk to let the victim know that the _sheriff_ is here. They’ve got details to spill, I just own the place. Let me know when you’re done, I’m gonna try to get rid of the blood stains from the carpet floor.” Bigby shakes his heads and sighs.

“Bella, we need you not to touch anything until I tell you that you can clean everything up. Just close off the room till I’m done with the scene.” She rolls her eyes.

“Fine, but I’m gonna Febreze the shit out of that room so my customers don’t smell death coming from that door. I’ve got a business to run and I’m not gonna shut it down just cause a Fable died here.” She walks away, stomping her feet. Sadira smirks as Bigby rubs his temples.

“She seems peachy.”

“Yeah, she’s a real piece of work, I’ll give you that. Come on, let’s see what we got here.” He opens the door and steps inside, Sadira following behind. They notice the smell of iron and blood stains everywhere on the floor and bed, where the body was covered by a bloody sheet. They both glance at each other while Sadira quickly went over and pulled back the sheets. It revealed a man in his mid-50’s, his chest open and his pants torn. His eyes were wide open, one of them a milky color while the other was amber-ish. Sadira stepped back and went into the bathroom. She wasn’t fazed by any of this at all, which she found surprising. She didn’t walk away because she couldn’t look at the body. No, she walked away to look for gloves in the bathroom. She found them in the cabinet under the sink and grabbed two pairs for Bigby and herself. When she entered the bedroom again, Bigby was looking at her in concern before it turned into confusion when he saw the gloves. “You okay there? I know this is pretty bad and I understand if-,” She handed him his pair and started putting the gloves on.

“I’m fine. Turns out that looking at something like this doesn’t faze me. Anyways, let’s see if all his organs are still inside, shall we?” He stared with his mouth open as she pulled the man’s flesh away and opened out more of his chest cavity.

“I just thought this was gonna be bit much for you.”  She gave him a pointed look.

“Then why bring me with you?” He ran his fingers in his hair.

“I didn’t want to leave you alone. You don’t seem like the type to just sit around and do nothing.” She nods then goes back to inspecting the man’s body. Bigby puts the gloves on and joins her side, watching her work quietly while she mumbled to herself. After a few moments, she turns to Bigby.

“Okay, so everything inside is mostly there.” He eyebrow quirked up.

“Mostly?”

“His heart is missing.” She goes back to digging and pulls out a black bullet. “I also found this in his lung.” Suddenly, stomping could be heard heading to the room and the door slams open. A man with piercing green eyes shoots daggers at them before pointing a finger at Sadira.

“You!” Unsure of what to come from this stranger, Sadira was excepting him to attack. He ran towards her, pushing Bigby outta the way and hugging her strongly to his chest. She froze in place, hands by her side. She didn’t know who this man was but she waiting for him to speak. When he pulls back, he flashes a smile and messes up her hair. “We thought you were dead!”

“Sadira? Is that you?!” Turning to the voice spoken, more men stand by the door, dumbstruck by the sight of Sadira. 

ANNNNDDDD THATS WHERE I'M ENDING IT! For now, anyways. Sorry for not posting for a while. I'm gonna try to post the next chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Somewhat. I know i know, I suck and deserve to die in a hole but I've been running around dealing with some much shit and so, i had to hold this chapter from you for a while. That and I'm sure you've seen that I am writing another story for Voltron (I mean, I love that show). BTW DID YOU HEAR??!!! THEY'RE MAKING A WOLF AMONG US SEASON 2!!!!???? IKR?! anyways yea so I'm be writing again for this story. It may not be a quickly updated as one would like but I'll try to write and post the chapters as fast as i can.

“Yes?” They ran to her, circling her into a group hug. They begin to speak all at once, excited and taking turns petting her head.  
“I thought we would never see you again!”  
“You’re still cute as ever!”  
“There was so much blood on you!” Sadira just grew more confused by what they were saying and snuck a peek at Bigby, his hands on his hips.  
“Okay, what the fuck is going on here?” The group of men turned to Bigby, their bodies stiff and their face changed into a straight line. The man that found Bigby and Sadira first took a step forward, eyes never leaving Bigby’s.  
“Are you the sheriff?” Bigby nodded and the man yanked Sadira into his arms, embracing her. “Than what is she doing here? Not that we aren’t happy to see her but you do know that this wasn’t the time to do this? How did you even find her?”Sadira gently pulled away, causing him to glance at her. “What is it, Sadira? What happened?”  
“Bigby’s working on my case and thought I shouldn’t stay at the office so he brought me along.” His face scrunched up in confusion.  
“What case? What’s wrong? You know you’re always welcome to come to us for help! Plus, you never even liked the law enforcement! Hell, you’re scared to death by them! What changed?” Bigby walked over to the man and put his hand on her shoulder.  
“So you all know Sadira?” The man nods, scoffing.  
“Of course we all know her. She was a pact of our pack until she disappeared. Now, what is happening?” Bigby sighs  
“ She’s lost her memories so she doesn’t know anything about herself except her name and such. Now, I understand that you all wish to talk to her, but we’re right in the middle of a crime scene and I’d like to get as much information about this crime scene as possible so if you all could leave the room while we get through this stuff, that’ll be great.” They grab at her once again.  
“Well, we’re not leaving unless we get to talk to Sadira.”  
“Yeah, and you still to need to talk to me, right? I was the one that was found in the bathroom.My name is Laius, by the way.” One of the men, with lavender green eyes, sighed.  
“Well, I guess we all should introduce ourselves since our dear friend has forgotten about us. That and the sheriff probably wants to know. I’m Rama.” The next one to speak has hazel eyes and a carefree grin.  
“Nanuk.” He winked at Sadira. “But you, darling, can just call me Nuka.” The guy with dark icy eyes gave an awkward wave and barely looked at Bigby.  
“Alexander.” Nanuk threw his arm around Alexander and messed up his jet black hair.  
“Ahh, Sadira, you can just call him Alex. I guess you can call him that too, sheriff.” Bigby nodded and turned to the guy nearest the door.  
“And you? What’s your name?” Sadira peered at the man and he glanced her way before staring at the corpse on the bed, his amber eyes similar to the dead guy.  
“Shikoba or Shiko for short. And that man that is dead on the bed is Hiawatha, my brother.” Nanuk stops messing with Alex, everyone turning their attention to the body. Rama clears his throat and turns to Bigby.  
“Forgive us for our behavior. We’re just over excited to see our close friend, it almost makes up for our humble and faithful leader dying this way. We just needed a distraction from all this but I understand we are only in the way.” He turns to face everyone. “Let’s leave the sheriff alone now. Laius, stay with Sadira. We will come to the office to talk more with you, sheriff. And Sadira?” Sadira watches his sincere expression with curiosity as Laius walks over to stand beside her.  
“Yes?” A sad smile tugs at his lips as the group walks out the door.  
“It’s good to see you again.” He quietly closes the door and Bigby cracks his knuckles, glancing at Sadira and Laius.  
“Let’s get back to it.” Sadira stares after the door for a moment before opening her hand and shows Bigby the black bullet.  
“Back to what I was saying before they came in: I found this in his body.” He pointed at it with uncertainty.  
“Were you holding onto that the whole time?” She nodded and handed him the bullet. He was tempted to say something but decided against it. He studied it for a moment before getting an idea. “Sadira, I need you to lift up your shirt for a second.” She raised an eyebrow while Laius stands in front of her, blocking Bigby’s view.  
“What the hell do you think you’re gonna do to our Sadira?!” Ignoring Laius, he walks over to the bathroom and washes the blood off the bullet. “Hey, answer me!” Sadira takes off the gloves and tosses it in the trash.   
“Laius, it’s fine. I think he’s onto something here. Please, just trust me okay?” He pulls her into a hug, rubbing his face against her hair.   
“Fine, but if he tries anything funny-” She shakes her head and backs away from him. Laius stands there for a moment before he goes over to sit on the sofa and crosses his arms.  
“I’ll be fine.” Bigby comes out of the bathroom and carries the bullet over to Sadira.  
“Okay, lift up your shirt.” Sadira obeys, lifting the shirt to show her left hip. Bigby slowly puts the bullet against her bare skin, Laius looking over in the corner of his eye. Her eyes widen and she curses, leaning against the wall. Laius springs into action,yanking her away from the bullet and checks her hip. It blossoms into a dark purple bruise,the center of the it beginning to bleed.  
“Acest lucru este al naibii de iad!” Bigby puts the bullet in his coat pocket and tries to get close to Sadira but Laius stands between them. If looks could kill...  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?! You fucking hurt her!” She attempts to push Laius to the side but she doesn’t have the strength.   
“Laius, I’m fine. Let him see it.” He doesn’t say a word but his hands curls into fists and steps away. Bigby carefully lifts her shirt and stares at it. He felt horrible for doing this to her but he had to know if this was somehow connected to her case. He nods and lets the shirt fall back to place. “So? “ He sighs and points to the body on the bed.  
“The victim and you got shot with the same bullet but fortunately for you, it missed your vital organs. I noticed that some of his skin was darkened, just like yours is now. This bullet is only affecting the two of you but not to others and I’m trying to figure out why. You were fine when you picked it up but you were also wearing gloves so when it touched your skin, you felt the effects…” He let his words trail off into mumbles. Laius scoffs at his statement. During the time Bigby was looking at the wound, Laius had walked over and leaned into the wall behind him.  
“That's because black bullets only affect foxes.” Sadira groans softly, staring at Laius. Bigby glared at him and he began to stomp towards him.  
“What? Why didn’t you say anything before?!” Laius glanced at Sadira, concerned etched into his face.   
“I didn’t know it was a black bullet! Listen, I’ll answer any questions you have about the bullet and what happened here but could we get help for her now? She’s in pain because of you after all.” Sadira opens her mouth but crumples on the floor, her hands covering her hip. Defeated, Bigby lets Laius pick her up. Sadira clings to Lauis’ neck as he brings her closer to his chest.  
“I’ll let Bella we’re done for today, then I’ll have to call Snow to get the body picked up and to call Swinehart.” Laius glares at him as he cradles her.  
“Do what you have to do to help Sadira, just be fast about it.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Snow! Call Swineheart!” Snow walks out her office, annoyed. She sighs when she sees Sadira injured, confusion crossing her features briefly when she eyes Laius.  
“What happened this time? And who is this?” He shakes his head.  
“I’ll explain later. Tell Swinehart we’ll be waiting in my office.” He ignores anything else Snow has to say as he leads Laius into his office, opening the door to his office and clears up the stuff on the couch. Laius gently places her down as Bigby sighs deeply. “You know, she was just here, in pain and suffering on this couch not too long ago. I told her I would protect her.” Laius glares at Bigby, sitting in front of Sadira like a knight watching over his princess. A few moments pass between the two before Laius opens his mouth.  
“How did you find her?” He couldn’t stop the venom in his voice when he spoke. Bigby shook his head, pulling out a lighter and cigarette.   
“I didn’t really find her. I walked out of the building looking for Beauty on Beast’s behalf when I found Beauty holding Sadira in her arms, yelling at me to help.”   
“So what did you do?” Taking a long drag, he crossed his arms.  
“What do you think I did?” Laius scoffs.  
“Well with how well you’ve taken care of her so far, I would say you left her.” Bigby narrowed his eyes at Laius, his hand curled in a fist while the other held the cigarette..  
“Listen, smartass, I was following a hunch of mine. I didn’t think she would get hurt badly. Back to what I was saying, I picked her up and told Snow- Snow White- to call Doctor Swineheart. We patched her up and then-” He thought about the witch and shook his head. There would be no point mentioning the witch to anyone, not without knowing her name or motive.   
“Then what?”  
“Swineheart-” The door bursts open and the man himself walks through the door, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Didn’t I tell you to keep her out of trouble?”   
“You never mentioned it.” The man scowls at him while Laius fights the urge to kill Bigby where he stands. Swineheart waits for Laius to move and kneels down in front of the couch.  
“I didn’t think I had too, it’s simply common sense.” Throwing a disapproving glance, he sets his bag down and begins to work on Sadira. Laius stomps over to Bigby and leans close.  
“If she dies because of you, I’ll kill you myself.” Putting out his cigarette, he leers at Laius.  
“If you do, I won’t be able to solve her or your case. And say you kill me, then what? Who will protect the fables from each other?” Laius laughs in a condescending way, his faces a mix of anger and disbelief.   
“Oh,I’m sure it won’t be hard to take over your job. From what I hear, you’re basically the Deputy Mayor's dog, at every beck and call. You wouldn’t do anything without given an order. Who's to say your death might make things better?”  
“Mr. Laius, was it? I could use your help.” The door opens to Beauty fuming as Laius goes over to the doctor and helps him.  
“Bigby, what is this?! I come back to check on her and I find her under the hands of Doctor Swineheart, again?!” He sighs, putting out his cigarette.   
“Beauty, I think we should step outside and talk.” She huffed as she turned on her heel and walked out the room, Bigby following behind. He closes the door after him and faces Beauty, preparing himself for her rant. Instead of words, Beauty slaps him. Hard. He holds his jaw and looks up at her, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “I deserve that.” She scoffs.  
“What happened?” He runs his fingers through his hair   
“I was following a hunch of mine. I didn’t think she would get hurt like that.” She doesn’t like his answer, At all.  
“And so what?! That means hurting her is okay?! She’s alone and lost, unsure of what’s going on and the only people that she met is us and we’re hurting her? Bigby, you have to understand that she is a girl, start treating her like one!” He looks down at his feet, replaying the events that lead up to this moment. He was being reckless with her, but it was because the last time he was with her, they were being reckless. They were playing around, he didn’t see her as a woman but as his friend from the past; the one he lost back then. But, as he looked up to Beauty, he knew she was right. He’s given her pain after he promised her that he will find the people that are after her.  
“You’re right, in a way. I have been reckless with her and I shouldn’t be but, you also have to understand that she is her own person. I can’t stop her if she wants to join me or help out. But I will start being more careful with what I’m doing and where I’m going.” She sighs, shaking her head while she wipes away tears. Her fingers curl up and goes to hit him again but stops.  
“You’re right, I know you’re right but it’s just….I found her, bloody and in pain. I don’t want to see her like this. Just...take better care of her, okay? Can you do that for me?” He slowly reaches for her hand, holding it in his and nods.  
“Beauty, I care about her too you know. I just have a pretty fucked up way of showing it or so I’ve been told.” The door opens and Laius looks at both of them. He nods at Beauty before speaking.  
“She’s good now.”

And this is where I will leave it. Feel free to ask me anything about the new characters, i'm sure you're curious of some things. When will I post the next chapter? It's too soon to tell BUT maybe next month? two?


End file.
